Online (web), cloud, and network-enabled user interactions (e.g., software- and dedicated device-based gaming, etc.) have experienced continued growth and competition. Mobile, app-based gaming, for example, has also seen a steady increase in popularity. As the competitiveness in multiplayer gaming escalates, so too do users' actions that are generally considered by the gaming community as giving an unfair competitive advantage to one competitor over the other(s). Although the extent of such illegitimate gameplay is unknown, the use of cheat methodologies (e.g., “lag switches,” “Bots,” and “Scripting,” etc.) and third-party malicious attacks (e.g., temporary denial of service (DoS)) against competitors' IP addresses—which have the intended effect of disrupting and/or manipulating data flow—is clearly on the rise. Presently, game developers and gaming hosts are limited in their abilities to combat most unfair gameplay practices, which negatively impacts growth of the industry.